Her solitude, his burden, their dreams
by PerezLycan
Summary: Peace has returned to Namimori. Chrome is attending school with everyone, but she doesn't understand her position with Boss or his family, now that she wasn't needed anymore. Tsuna will cherish the time he has left with Chrome and his family. Before he loses his freedom. before he inherits his blood right. Before he becomes Vongola Decimo. 2796. Please review! Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, idk what to say, I was planning on finishing my other Tsunax Chrome story, but I had been thinking about this one for the longest. It is an AU though. Not really that different from the orginal story, except Tsuna wears a Strawhat as a symbol of his dreams. This is kind of a prequel to another story, one piece: sky king, but its not a crossover and you don't have to read the other one to understand this one. It's pure TsunaXChrome!**

Chapter 1

Her friend

It had only been a couple of days since Reborn came back from his trip to the ninth's mansion, and called Boss the Neo Vongola Primo. Boss denied this title. If he was going to be called anything, he preferred Decimo, although he refused that one also, contradicting himself.

Chrome had been recently attending Namimori middle with everyone and was concerned. There was no enemy to fight. She was only there with them during a crisis. She started school with them, before the battle for the boss watches. Now that it was over there was no reason for her to stay close to Boss's family. She was walking to school mulling over these thoughts, alone.

She heard the cries of her boss slowly coming with in ear shot. She peeked back, her eye remained natural seeing him running at full speed.

"Hiee! I'm late!" He cried, he was holding his school bag over his shoulder, sprinting down the same path as his mist guardian. He had fear in his eyes, until he noticed his friend. She only stared as his fast run, became a slow jogging pace til he reached her. He slipped as he tried coming to a full stop in front of her. He landed on his right side to avoid landing on her. She only turned along to his fall next to her. She heard him apologize as he stood up, and he picked up the strawhat that fell behind is neck and place it back on his bushy brown hair.

"Hello Chrome!" He said with a normal smile happy to see a friend of his. She nodded, a little confused.

"Good morning Boss. Do you need assistance or help?" She asked wondering why he would talk to her. He scrunched his head not understanding her question.

"No, but wanna walk to school together?" He asked, innocently. He couldn't find a reason not to walk with her. She was a friend, and a part of his family. She nodded with a stiff neck, she couldn't find a reason why he would want to. Their was no crisis around, unless he needed to tell her something bad. She tensed at the thought, but walked normally. Boss didn't notice.

"So how are you enjoying school now, that it's peaceful again?" He asked. Tsuna hadn't had the time to spend time with her since she transferred, she fell ill, and the battle for the boss watches strained all of them. Tsuna enjoyed peace, but he always hoped to follow a dream of his. He looked over at Chrome. She never really talked about herself. He wondered what her hopes and dreams were. He grew nervous,as she took her time to answer his first question.

Chrome was thinking hard at the question. Boss never really talked to her so casually, before. "Um, Kyoko and Hana treat me well." She said truthfully. They were nice to her, but she never felt like she clicked with them. Tsuna nodded with a smile.

"That's good Chrome. I hope we can all enjoy these peacefull days together, for a long time." Boss told her honestly. She paused after he said that. Tsuna walked, while he kept his eyes on her. His head turned back as he passed her frozen body. He smacked into a light post, cheek first and fell back. "Hiee!"

His fall caused her to connect back to reality. "B-Boss, are you fine?!" She asked worried. She realized it was her fault, he fell. He rubbed his cheek before ignoring the injury. It happened to him on a daily bases. He smiled at her concerned face. She always had an innocent expression, no matter the emotion she displayed.

"Yea, hahaha..." He tried to laugh his uselessness away. She looked guilty at his injury.

"Sorry Boss." She said looking down. He looked confused, she didn't do anything.

"For what Chrome?" He asked. He leaned foward and looked at her with innocent confusion.

She nervously hugged her elbow, with her hand behind her back, while she answered. "You fell because I stopped walking." She said, not able to make eye contact with him. She had a blush full of guilt. She had turned her head to the right, so he could only see her closed eye and nervous red cheek. He looked confused.

"But it wasn't your fault." He told her confused. He was scratching his hair under his strawhat trying to understand the situation. She dared to peek at him, opening her eye slightly. He then continued while they made eye contact. He smiled at her, before he said. "I'm clumsy by nature hahah." He laughed, pityfully at himself. "You didn't hurt me or anything. So don't blame yourself, ok?" He only smiled at her. She looked confused, but nodded.

He didn't blame her and he wanted to enjoy peaceful days with her. She couldn't comprehend why he would want to. They continued to walk, but then Tsuna did ask her why she stopped walking. She looked at him innocently. "Because you want to spend peaceful days with me?" She asked and answered, honestly confused.

He mentally cringed. 'She can't comprehend our friendship!' He shook his head trying to regain his composure. "Yea, we have been through many battles together, but never spent normal days together, as friends. I want to cherish these days with you and everyone." Tsuna stated in a moment of brilliance, during the storm of his dense nature.

Her eye grew innocently at his words. She still found it hard to understand why he was being so kind to her. She looked at him and his big toothy grin. Her lips quivered upwards, do to its contagious nature. She nodded with a blush as they reached the front gates of school. They heard the bell ring, and ran from Hibari's fangs.

Tsuna grabbed her hand as he ran through the gate and past the cloud guardian. She looked completely blown away by his intimate action. She was blushing, not believing he would hold her hand with out a thought. He ran with a skip in his step, happily dragging her to safetly, away from Hibari's fangs. He had his other hand on his strawhat making sure it didn't fly off, as he ran through the school to class.

"B-Boss?!" She only asked nervous, as she ran behind him, being dragged. He looked back with a smile. That smile he showed all of his family.

"Let's go Chrome! To our nakama!" He cheered, before reaching the class, where all their friends would be waiting for them. She could only focus on his bright face. She couldn't respond. She had a confused, innocent eye. But also the smallest of smiles. Boss became the first real friend she made... she never knew such a warm feeling existed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I hope you enjoy the chapter, um i think as the story goes on it will start out with nice fluff, but get more dramatic as it goes, because I want it to grow first, if that makes sense.**

Chapter 2

The lonely guardian

Boss and Chrome bursted into the classroom. They were both breathing heavily. Chrome couldn't understand what she just went through. She never believed Hibari would be an enemy of theirs. Boss tried to catch his breath, talking to the teacher. "S-Sorry... We were late... Hibari cha-chased us..." He was going to finish his explanation, but he felt a horrible presence behind him. "Chrome look out!" He placed his left hand on her head, forcing her down. He had his other hand on his strawhat and aslo ducked. A tonfa swung over their heads, grazing past her pinapple hair. She dared to peek back and grew scared at the death glare Hibari was giving them.

"Tardy students well be bit to death..." He stated, standing in between the doorway. Chrome froze, she didn't know how to act. He was an ally of Boss, why would he attack them... for being a little late.

"Hiee!" Tsuna quickly lifted himself and Chrome. He backed away from Hibari. He turned and pulled Chrome behind his own self. He could tell, from her frozen body language, that this was her first time almost being bit to death. She never felt such a murderous intent and tried to shrink behind Boss. "H-Hibari! we don't want to be bitten to death!" He pleaded for Chrome's sake and his own.

His glare intensed. How dare they ask for mercy. He didn't care if they assumed he was a comrade of theirs. If someone broke the rules of his school, he would deal with it appropriately. Biting them to death. Chrome had her hands on Boss's right shoulder, peeking at him, she snuck back behind Boss's back when she noticed that he grew more angry, after his plea. Boss felt her fear, and looked back at her. She dared to meet his gaze. He gave her a wink and a smile. He whispered, "Don't worry Chrome, just stay behind me." He wanted to reassure his scared friend.

Boss was also terrified, but didn't want her to be. He stood his ground, albeit with fear in his eyes. Hibari stared at the two. He would of ended their lives right then and there, but that would be an interruption of class, and he wouldn't break his rules.

He lowered his tonfa and walked away casually. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief, along with the rest of the class, when he left. Chrome's fear changed into confusion. She felt relieved, but couldn't believe that was how the cloud guardian acted during times of peace. Tsuna turned around. "Are you ok Chrome? Sorry... nobody really warned you about him." He said with a cringe. He was looking at her, concerned. He felt guilty for letting his friend experience that for the first time.

Her confusion grew. Boss was worried about her. She couldn't understand why. She slowly nodded, still in disbelief at the actions of both, Boss and the cloud guardian. The teacher tried to regain order as they walked to their seats. Chrome had an absent walk. She was thinking why Boss was kind enough to hide her behind him. She was scared, so she was grateful for his defensive action, but why did he do it.

She sat down next to the window. Boss sat next to his family and friends. Enma was behind him. Chrome was next to Enma. Yamamoto in front of her, to Tsuna's left. Gokudara sat in front of his Tenth, to protect him. Kyoko sat to Tsuna's right. Hana in front of her friend, next to Gokudara.

Tsuna felt a tap on his shoulder he looked behind him, and saw Enma, his bestfriend. He had a sympathetic smile. "Hibari almost got you this time." He said. Tsuna paled at his words. He didn't want to remember almost dying, even though it was pretty recent. He nodded, but the purple hair, and eyepatch facing the window caught his eye. Chrome was staring out the window with confusion etched on her face. He smiled. It was fine, because his friend was safe.

"I rather it be me, than my nakama!" He smiled at Enma, then at Chrome, before facing the front again. She was still facing the window and didn't see his smile. He didn't hear the quiet gasp she released when he called her a friend. They were friends? She never had any growing up. She was able to open up to I-pin and the girls, but a friend? She never felt she truly had one.

'Boss thinks we are friends?' Chrome couldn't comprehend that thought. 'Why would he want to be my friend? Is trying to achieve a goal or task, by using me...' She pondered. Boss had no reason to stay close to her, unless he seeked something from her. That was the reason most of the people she felt she cared for stayed close to her. Chikusa and Ken didn't really pay attention to her after Mukuro came back, only when they needed a favor. Although, Mukuro was kind to her, he usually was when he needed something in return. M.M. never was kind to her. She then reflected at that honest thought. Those people weren't her friends, but she did care for them. They gave her a new life. 'So did Boss, he accepted me as his mist guardian.' Chrome was so confused. Boss was... well Boss. Could that be consider a friend?

Chrome shook her head at the thought. 'I don't have friends, just people who need me in their life. Boss is no different.' Although she didn't think harshly at that, she was happy. She wanted to be helpful to these people who gave her a new life to live. Even if she was only going only end up being used.

But having a friend was something she would never relate too.

The class was released to lunch. Tsuna and his family all had their bentos, ready to walk up to the roof and eat. They were all waking out of the class, Tsuna was behind them, casually following them, but it felt off. Someone was missing from his family. He was still in the class, close to the door, and searched for her. She was sitting there, alone. The sunlight from the window reflected off of her. Tsuna saw her loneliness, through the mid day shine that surrounded her. It was her only company.

She had her bento on her desk and a book. She didn't look depressed, but neither did she seem content. She only looked like she was accustomed to being alone. Tsuna paused, he wasn't frowning, but he wasn't smiling. He made a decision, before reaching the door, and turned away from it.

"Tenth is something wrong?" Gokudara asked, he noticed that he was the only one still in the class. Tsuna just shrugged as if it was no big deal. He smiled at Gokudara, Yamamoto, and Enma as they stared at him.

"It's nothing, I just feel like eating here today, you guys go to the roof, ok?" He smiled at them. They gave him a confused look, before they nodded and slowly left him alone. Gokudara would have stayed with the Tenth, but he listened to his request.

Chrome was not really focused on her food, only picking at it. She stiffened a little. She saw someone take a seat in the desk next her. Enma usually sat there. She looked away from her food and noticed Boss sitting next to her, with a smile.

"Boss?" She asked. Why was he sitting with her? He usually ate on the roof, why would he bother to spend time with her?

Tsuna grew nervous. Chrome was looking at him confused. He didn't know what to say really. He just wanted to spend time with her. "Is it ok if I eat with you?" He asked nervously. She stared for a while, not understanding his question.

"Why do you want to?" She asked innocently. Boss was visibility hurt by that question. Did he need a reason to spend time with a treasured friend. He had a nervous blush as he answered.

"Um, I just want too..." He mumbled while scratching his cheek, looking to the side nervously. He looked back at her, she only continued to stare at him, expecting a better answer. "I want to spend time with you, Chrome, but I can leave if you want..." He said honestly. He didn't want to bother her, but he still wanted to talk to her. He barely knew anything about her. 'She doesn't know anything about me either...' Tsuna mentally beat himself up at the thought. He considered them friends, but they honestly knew nothing about eachother.

"You can stay." She said, but it came out as a question, as if she was searching for some hidden meaning behind his words. Tsuna mentally sighed at her approval. He smiled at her. He wanted to start a conversation with her, but she seemed worried for some reason.

Chrome was just staring at Boss. She couldn't fathom why he would want to spend time with her. His answer seemed honest, but there had to be a reason behind it right? She only stared at his eyes innocently. Tsuna didn't know how to act, she was looking at him so confused.

"Um, did Hibari scare you today?" He asked, Chrome could hear his nevousness, but didn't think much about it. She thought about the question before answering.

"Yes, thank you for, um..." Chrome couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't know how to explain what Boss did. He shielded her behind himself, but she didn't know how to say the words for the act of kindness Boss showed her.

Tsuna blushed more at what she was trying to say, he understood her. He had one hand on top his strawhat before laughing nervously. "Hahaha... it was no big deal... I guess, I just didn't want you to be scared." He finished with a mumble looking away shyly. His hyper intuition and instincts took over when they were attacked by Hibari, he didn't think about what he did, he just acted.

Chrome was taken back at the answer. He did it to protect her. Tsuna stared at her innocent expression. Her face was scrunched together, but only a little. Her eye was staring hard into space, as if trying to figure out a code he just spoke. He blushed at her cute face.

She kept staring hard, but eventually gave up on her internal question and asked him. She made eye contact with her Boss before asking. "Boss, why did you... You had no reason to help me?" She asked. Confusion and curiosity etched on her face. Her eye widened at his smile.

He had a big grin on his face and answered her question. "You're my friend!" He simply stated, as if that answered all her questions. He laughed after he said that. Chrome wanted a better answer. A complex one she could grasp, but the simple concept of friendship... she grew frustrated. His answer was honest and full of life, but for that to be the only reason he shielded her from the cloud guardian. She was staring at his smiling face thinking about his answer.

She felt a warm feeling spread through her. She didn't know what it was. His smile was so sincere. There was no lie in his words either. He honestly seemed to just want to be with her, no strings attached. Her lips pulled up and smiled back at Boss. His smile grew seeing her face of joy. They both had a smile for the blooming friendship of theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please read and review!**

Chapter 3

Her solitude

They were both smiling. Boss had a full blown grin. Chrome's was shy, but elegant. She had a tint of pink on her cheeks. She never believed someone would openly call her a friend so naturally. She still didn't know if she thought of Boss as her friend, but it was a warm, comforting feeling, knowing he did. "Thank you, Boss." She said with a smile, she barely showed.

Tsuna had a blush. He never seen that gentle smile of hers. They were always fighting enemies, so seeing the regular side of her was a fresh change of pace. "You're welcome Chrome." He then remembered a question he always wanted to ask her. "Um, Chrome, why do you call me Boss, anyways, you don't have too?" He asked with an embarrassed blush grazing his cheeks. He found it a little uncomfortable, she was his friend. She didn't need to act so formal around him.

Chrome couldn't help but give him a confused, blank eye. The question didn't make sense to her. Boss had a nervous look in his eyes while she stared at him. He was going to retract his question, but she answered. She spoke with a hint of confusion, but also answered as if it was obvious. "You're Boss." That answer made perfect sense to Chrome. She was his mist guardian and he was her Boss.

'That makes no sense! I'm Boss because I'm Boss?!' Tsuna thought with disbelief. "...Oh that makes sense." He spoke. He gave up and accepted her answer. Chrome just nodded, it did make sense. "But you can call me Tsuna if you want." He said with a smile. Chrome shook her head.

"Boss, that would be disrespectful to you." She answered honestly. She didn't want to be rude to the person who helped her start her new life as Chrome. He always treated her nice, she didn't understand why, but wanted to be respectful to him, for all the kindness he showed.

Tsuna was taken back at her words, she didn't want to disrespect him. He really didn't understand it though, but could easily accept that about her. She wasn't social with many people, and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable around him. He smiled at her. "Chrome, you can call me Boss all you want ok?" He said. She nodded at his aproval.

Chrome took a bite of her food, her mouth opened a little and made a cute bitting sound. "Hmp," She quietly let out while she bit. Tsuna never heard such a cute sound. He blushed, then thought how her body digested the food with her illusionary organs. He grew worried at the thought of her organs. She never really talked about it, but he had seen her almost lose her life too many times cause of it.

He looked worried while he thought about a question he felt he needed to ask his friend. She glanced over at him after gulping down her food. He looked worried, and was staring directly at her stomach. She felt uncomfortable with his stare and how worried he looked. Why would he be worried for her. She didn't want the attention. She glanced at him and asked, "Is something wrong Boss?"

His eyes rose and met her gaze. He looked so concerned for her. She grew a little frustrated at his worry, he had no real reason to be concerned for her. He looked anxious and could only stutter out his question. He felt like it was a touchy subject and didn't want to over step his boundaries. "Um, C-Chrome, are your organs alright? I know you rejected Mukuro's illusions, and created your own... But what if they cave in, like when you fought during the ring conflict." He finished sadly looking at her. He didn't want to remember seeing her body like that and wanted to know if she would really be ok.

Chrome hated the question he just asked her. Why was he the only one worried about that? Nobody else ever asked her about her body. Nobody else cared. Why did he? She created her own organs, she didn't need people to be worried about her. She was strong enough now. She didn't need his concern. "My organs are fine Boss!" She snapped. It was still quiet, but she spoke harshly and fast.

Boss flinched at her reply. He quickly looked down, trying to hide his fear. 'I'm such an idiot... How could I ask her about that...' Chrome softed at his frightened nature. She felt guilty. He clearly didn't mean to offend her. But she grew frustrated when he asked her. She wasn't mad at him, she was angry that he was the only who was worried for her, nobody else was...

Tsuna felt guilty. 'We were finally having a normal conversation and I ruined it...' He was mentally beating himself up for his uselessness. He dared to look at her. He had a guilty fear in his eyes. He was going to apologize, but she beat him to it.

"Sorry Boss... it's just nobody ever asked before... I don't want to be a burden on any of you... please don't worry about me." She answered. She had an apologitc look in her eye. He was always polite and nice to her. She shouldn't of snapped at him, he was only worried for her. Tsuna had wide eyes at her apology.

'She doesn't want people worried for her... no that's not it... no one ever has been before.' He grew sad at the thought. He never really saw anyone take care of her. She lived alone and didn't talk to anyone at school. She only involved herself if danger was around. He grew even more guilty at that realization. She was completely alone.

"Chrome, you're my friend! Of course I'm going to be worried about you!" He spoke firmly, piercing into her big purple orb, with his caring brown ones. Chrome gasped. Boss was usually timid and shy, but for him to speak full of resolve. She felt her heart skip a beat at his words.

'Boss cares about me...' She grew tearfully happy at the thought. 'He really is... he truly is my friend. My first ever one.' Boss noticed a tear almost escape her, he began to panick. Maybe he shouldn't have spoke so roughly. Chrome was always shy after all.

"Boss..." She began. She was lookin at him with a tearful eye and the most heartbreaking, warm, smile Boss had ever seen. "I never had a friend before... You are my first and only one..." She spoke honestly to herself and him. She couldn't deny how special she felt around him anymore. She was always alone, so alone. He was the only one who bothered to acknowledge her. He was always looking at her so warmly. He was always genuinely happy to be around her. Nothing he did with her seemed forced. He was the only person that she could truly call a friend.

"Chrome..." He gasped out. Her words were so true. He never heard her be so honest with him. He always considered her to be mysterious like the mist she was. But in truth, she was only alone. He choked back the frog stuck in his throat. He found it hard to speak normally. He was her only friend. It broke his heart finding out she felt so isolated from everyone. He gulped trying to form the words he wanted to say.

"I'll always be your friend Chrome. Nothing you do will ever change how close you are to me." He spoke as he reached for her hand on her desk. He placed his over hers and squeezed it in a warm loving gesture. Her tearful eye grew as he spoke and reassured her with his squeeze. It grew soft as he finished his words. She had a small happy blush spread across her cheeks. Her eye had a liquid shine in it. Her smile was small, but it was full of joy for his honest words. She nodded and let a tear of joy escape her as she closed her eye. Her smile grew into a beautiful toothy grin.

Boss smiled back at her equally happy. She was a precious family member of his. Nothing would be the same with out her. He was Boss and she was Chrome. Nobody could replace her. She was different from the rest of his family. He felt like he didn't need to hide anything from her. She never made fun of his useless habits or occasional falls. She was always kind to everyone. He felt a special feeling being called her friend. He never knew how reserved she felt about calling someone that, but he was overjoyed that he was her first.

She felt that warm feeling spread around her again. She knew what it was this time. It was friendship. His friendship. She didn't want to lose this feeling. She wanted it to grow. She felt like it was going to become something more because he was really close to her now.

She grew flustered as she noticed how close he was to her. His face was only inches away from her. It was driving her crazy. 'Boss i-is going to k-kiss me...' She could feel his warm breath tickling her nose as he spoke. She noticed more of his features. His eyes were a liquid golden brown. His lips were were in a warm smile and she couldn't help but desire them on her own lips. His bangs were pushed down, because of his strawhat, reaching his eyes, playfully dancing around them, but never blocking his sight. That strawhat that he always wore was gracefully on his head, diplaying a few of the spikes in the front his bushy hair, but covering the rest.

Tsuna noticed her flustered expression. Her eye was staring back at him, with anxious excitement. Her eye kept shifting between his eyes and his lips. She had a cute, innocent blush already spread across her soft pale cheeks, as if breathing life into her. Her lips were slightly parted in a gasp, almost waiting for something. They looked so appealing to Boss. He wondered what they tasteed like. 'Wait! What did I just think!' He quickly realized how close they were and how intimate it all looked. He grew a blush and backed away to his seat. "Hiee!"

"S-Sorry Chrome! I wasn't trying to do anything! " He stammered out quickly. He was nervous and rubbing the hat on his head out of habit. Chrome was pulled out of the trance, she barely realized, she was in. Her blush grew more before she shook her head.

"D-Don't worry Boss." She replied just as embarrassed as him. But after she spoke, she looked down to hide her smile. It was her first romantic experience, and it was with Boss...

Boss couldn't look at her. He was too embarrassed. His eyes were darting around the room to find something else to talk about, and change the tone of the situation they were in. He didn't mean to be so close to her, he just wanted to comfort her as his friend, but it came out so intimate and romantic. He didn't want to think about Chrome that way, but buried deep in his heart, he felt the want to kiss her in that moment of theirs.

His eyes landed on the chalkboard. He read what he saw aloud. "The sports festival..." Chrome dared to look up when he spoke. Her head was tilted to the side confused, until she followed his gaze. On the chalkboard board were a list of events, and next to that were names of the people who would compete. Some events were still left blank.

Chrome was shy and didn't volunteer, even though she wanted too. Boss was clumsy and didn't want to disappoint anyone. He then looked back at Chrome, she was looking at the events with desire. "Do you want to participate Chrome?" He asked after his blush finally left him. She quickly turned her head at him in panick. She was going to deny the claim he made, but he had innocent curiosity in his eyes, and she found it hard to lie. She let out a sigh of defeat and nodded her head.

Tsuna smiled at the adorable action. Then he glanced back at the board and searched through all the empty ones. There weren't many left, but one caught his eye. He glanced back at Chrome and asked her, "Want to do the three legged race with me?" He asked hoping for her to enter the festival. He knew she would be to shy to participate solo and that was the only team event left. He mentally cringed at the thought though. 'I'm so clumsy!'

Chrome gasped out. She really wanted to compete in the sports day, but didn't have the courage to write her name on the board. She peeked at Boss's expecting face. "Y-Yes, if you want to Boss." She shyly spoke with her head to the side. Her face was turned so he could only see her eyepatch and blushing cheek.

His eyes lit up at her answer. He could tell how hard it was for her to answer honestly at his question. "Of course I do Chrome!" He waited for her to make eye contact with him, before continuing. "Your Boss will always be here for you ok, I promise!" He comforted her shy nature with his warm, sky like, smile. Chrome grew more flustered, but also happy.

'He is my Boss... my friend.'

 **There relationship is developing to the extreme! I hope you enjoyed! Till the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey I hope you enjoy the chapter! Just a reminder that this is an AU so Tsuna will be ooc for some parts, but it's apart of the story that this story is a prequel of. Just please keep that in mind as you read. Other than that I think you guys will like the 2796 in this chapter!**

Chapter 4

His strawhat

It had been a couple of days since Chrome called Boss her only friend. After that, Boss helped her open up more to people. She began to eat lunch with them on the roof. Tsuna smiled, remembering when she asked if she could eat with his family.

 _"B-Boss, um, do you think it would be a bother if I ate with you and your family...?"_

 _"Of course you can Chrome! You don't have to ask, we are a family after all!"_

Boss and Chrome walked to the roof with their lunches. Gokudera was the first to notice the two of them. "Tenth! You are eating with us again!... Chrome! Why are you always so close to the Tenth!" He was happy, but then yelled at the shy Chrome. She shrunk behind Boss's back the same way, she did when Hibari attacked them. She knew this was a bad idea. She couldn't handle their crazy personalities. Ever since she called Boss her friend, and opened up to him, she wanted to be closer to him and his family.

Boss, instinctively, grew protective of her. He was used to her hiding behind him lately. Ever since that day, she would always stay close and hide behind him when she was uncomfortable. He was never bothered by her shy nature. He was happy Chrome trusted him. He trusted her. "Gokudera don't be mean to her, she just wants to eat with us." Boss explained. Gokudera couldn't argue with his beloved leader and angrily agreed. Chrome felt his glare and buried her face into Boss's back.

He let out a sigh at his storm guardian, but also a smile for Chrome's adorable action. He honestly enjoyed her company more than his other friends. Gokudera was devoted to the Vongola, while Boss was the complete opposite. Yamamoto was a good friend, but Tsuna felt like he couldn't talk about the mafia with him, because he wouldn't understand. Enma was useless like him, but Enma was fine with being in the mafia, and couldn't speak honestly with him all the time cause of it. Those were his three closest friends, but he felt the most comfortable around Chrome. They had been talking a lot lately and he felt he was the most honest with her. Her innocent expressions and curiosity always pierced through him.

"Gokudera apologize..." He face palmed at his rude glare. "Chrome is family, you know that." He only said to the man devoted to the Vongola Decimo candidate. He knew Gokudera thought of her as family too. Chrome dared to peek around Boss's shoulder and was surprised by the storm guardian.

"If you say so Tenth! I am sorry Chrome Dukuro! If the Tenth is ok with you being so clinging I won't argue!" He happily said in front of the Tenth. He would follow his leader's orders with out missing a beat. Gokudera had been spying on the Tenth and Chrome for a few days and noticed her around him, but the Tenth never seemed bothered, he actually seemed more cheerful lately. He only yelled because he finally had a chance to confront her, but if the Tenth was ok with it, he wouldn't be angry.

Chrome gasped, he easily accepted her with out a second thought. She stuck her head out more behind Boss and nodded. "Thank you storm guardian." She politely replied. He only nodded back. Yamamoto laughed while Enma just smiled.

Ever since then Gokudera treated her just like any one else the Tenth cherished. He treated her as a friend. Yamamoto was nice to her also, but he always was. Enma treated her well ever since she helped them defeat Daemon Spade. She was honestly happy. They really did think of her as family, she was just to isolated to notice it. She began to open up to the rest of his family after Boss's right hand easily accepted her.

They were all eating on a bench together side by side. Tsuna was in the middle, Chrome was to his left, Gokudera to his right, Enma next to Chrome, and Yamamoto next to Gokudera.

Yamamoto let out his cheerful smile, he turned, and told them. "Yo Tsuna, Chrome, I saw both of you signed up for the three legged race as teammates! Just give it all you got!" He laughed out with encouragement.

Chrome blushed and looked down, suddenly focused on her bento. Tsuna let out a cringe. 'I can't even run at full speed with out falling! How can I do it tied to someone! Damn, what if Chrome falls because of me!' "Th-Thanks Yamamoto..." He let out defeated. Chrome noticed the defeated tone in his voice.

"Boss, we should practice, ne?" She asked, after lifting her head up at him, with an innocent determination to win. He turned to her and her cute face.

'I can't say no to that! It's actually making me belive we can win!' He stuttered, but nodded his head. "Yea we can during class later!" He agreed with her, Chrome's determination was giving him motivation also. "Let's give it our best Chrome!" She happily agreed with him.

Gokudera and Enma agreed. "Tenth, there is no way you can lose! Especially with a guardian on your side!" Gokudera said first.

"Yea you guys can do it!" Enma cheered for them.

Chrome was surprised by their support. She let her self enjoy the moment, with a small smile, scooting closer to Boss. "Yea thanks guys!" Boss said the words she couldn't to everyone, but they knew she wanted to also.

They all ate as a family, the one she never had. She felt so warm inside. It was a peaceful silence as they enjoyed their food. Her thoughts were blown away from her as a strong gust of wind surrounded the roof. Her food was almost tossed away, but she clung to it. Everyone was doing the same. Her pinapple hair style danced around while the winds calmed. She tucked a strand behind her ear, before she heard a cry and snapped her head to Boss's voice.

"My hat!" He yelled as it flew off his head. He abruptly stood, knocking his bento off his lap and leaving a mess of food on the floor. He ran for that everlasting strawhat of his. Chrome had an expression of disbelief. Boss looked so scared as it flew away from him. She never thought about why he always had it. When they met, he wore it and has been ever since. It just seemed natural for him to have it with him. She never gave it a second thought, until now. She couldn't believe his actions. He was chasing after it with a desperate run, as if he was going to lose an irreplaceable treasure he couldn't bare to be without.

"The Tenth's hat!" Gokudera stated in worry, he never knew why he kept the old ragged strawhat, but the Tenth always took good care of it, and never let anyone touch it. That was another reason Gokudera admired the Tenth, the way he protected his treasure.

"Hey that's Tsuna's!" Yamamoto tried to explain to the wind that was bullying his friend. He didn't understand the value of it to his friend, but Tsuna was never without it, and even Yamamoto grew fond of it. It seemed to be connected to his friend. He felt Tsuna wouldn't be Tsuna if he lost it.

Enma didn't say anything, but grew concerned. He had asked his friend why he kept it around and still remembers the way he avoided the question. He hid his eyes and simply said it wasn't a big deal. But his voice cracked, full of guilt. He never asked again, because he clearly heard the amount of importance it held to him.

All of Boss's friends mimicked him. Chrome didnt understand, but ran with them, chasing after Boss's strawhat. They were reaching the fence and the hat was floating above it, on the verge of falling off the building. Boss didn't hesitate to climb the fence and reach for it.

Half of his body was above the fence. He reached for his stawhat, he could almost feel the brim of it. "Almost go- Hiee!" He lost his balance and began to fall foward over the fence. Everyone's eyes grew wide at the impending doom. Chrome panicked. She couldn't lose Boss, not after he graced her heart with his warmth. She jumped up and wrapped her hands around his right leg. That didn't seem to stop him as he flipped over dragging her along. Boss had a fear in his eyes, but not for his safety, but for his friend's. "Chrome!" He yelled, implying to let go.

She didn't let go though. Her body was pulled up and his went over. She was flung high and then over the fence as well. She shut her eye in fear. She could only await the inevitable plummet onto the harsh unforgiving pavement.

She felt a hand wrap around her ankle stopping her halfway down the fence. She dared to open her eye. She gasped at the man who saved her and Boss. Gokudera had his upper body over the fence. His teeth were gritted and his hand was extended holding onto her.

Tsuna was confused and dazed. He thought he was going to end up splattered on the ground, but didn't. He was beginning to look up at the situation that saved him, but a voice cried out, intercepting him. "B-Boss! don't look up!" He couldn't understand why she was pleading with him and did the opposite of her wish.

"Eeh!" He should of listened to her. Her eye was shut in embarrassment. She was a tomato. He stared for a sec not grasping the situation. "S-Sorry Chrome!" He yelled when he did and snapped his head back down. He was hiding his face with a hand, equally red as her. She couldn't cover herself, if she did Boss would fall. She was upside down, and due to gravity, so was her skirt. 'I didn't mean to, b-but I saw them! Her panties! Her white panties had a purple skull and cross bones and it marked **that** spot! I'm so sorry Chrome!' He couldn't unimagine it. Chrome was his friend, but she was too cute. 'Even the skull looked innocent!' He couldn't handle much more of her adorable nature.

He then remebered why they were in the situation in the first place, while Gokudera and his friends pulled them back up. They all had a hue of pink avoiding eye contact with Chrome's exposed buried treasure. She was red the whole time. Boss ignored the previous fiasco, refocusing on his hat. He scanned the school ground as he was pulled up. "There!" He pointed while climbing down the fence.

It had caught it self on a branch of a tree behind the school. When Chrome landed she tried stuttering a thank you to her family, but due to the her shy nature and the awkwardness, she kept opening and closing her mouth like a tomato fish.

"Thank you Chrome and Gokudera!" Boss rushed his thanks and bolted out of the roof down the building, chasing after his treasure. The guardians and Enma tried calling out to him but it was all in vain. They followed him, but were not able to match his hurried pace. Boss stumbled down a few stairs giving them the opportunity to catch up. They had reached the school ground and were running around the building they just ate lunch at.

Chrome felt uncomfortable. This was the longest Boss had been with out his strawhat. His appearance was the same, but his body langue spoke a diffrent story. His hair was a gravity defying mess, but there was no hat to calm the storm of his hair. Or it wasn't behind his neck, the way it usually was when he took it off on occasion. She didn't like it, Boss didn't feel like Boss. He felt like a kid desperately latching onto a dream he wanted with all his might, but was never able to grasp. Her heart constricted in a tight bind, because his eyes revealed a hidden pain, that seemed to only be supressed by his hat. She began to realize that Boss couldn't be without it. His world and hers were tilted because of the missing stabilizer that kept it balanced. His strawhat. She paused, stopping her run. Her eye was wide and she gasped.

She knew nothing about her Boss...

She felt bitter at that thought and bit her lip in frustration. Boss was her friend yet she didn't even know what that strawhat ment to him. It was clearly important, but she didn't know why and never thought of it, even though he always had it. The guilt hit her hard. She had ignored one of the most obvious questions about Boss. Why did he cherish it?

She didn't realize everyone else had stopped, reaching their destination. But the school perfect was there...

Hibari was patrolling his school, but the sounds of hectic running caught his ear. It was growing louder as it neared and he had his tonfa ready to bite who ever it was to death. He internally growled, but had a hungry smile. "Ooh... Running on school grounds isn't aloud." He simply stated ready to attack them all.

Chrome flinched, she couldn't be bitten to death. Enma stumbled backwards in fear. Gokudera gritted his teeth, he didn't like the way the cloud guardian always acted towards them. Yamamoto had a nervous grin, but spoke for them.

"Haha... Sorry, but we need to get that back for Tsuna." He stated with a point and a smile. He was pointing at the strawhat resting on a branch directly above Hibari. Hibari entertained his excuse and looked up.

His eyes narrowed, why wasn't the small animal's strawhat with him. Hibari was always making sure the students followed dress code, but that small animal was the only one exempt from that rule. Well, more like, he couldn't enforce his rule on the small animal. When Hibari tried to bite him to death and take his hat for dress code violation, the small animal turned into a fearsome carnivore. Hibari enjoyed the fight, but wasn't in the mood to have his school destroyed. He lowered his tonfa. He easily lept high and and reached for the hat.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. His internal limiters were about to go off, and enter hyper dying will mode. But then his eyes widened. His cloud guardian only flung it to him, like a frisbee. Tsuna caught his prized possession. He quickly inspected it, before signing in relief. He placed it back on his head.

Chrome stared with a curious eye, Boss's tantrum completely stopped. She felt relieved, he was back to being Boss. "Thank you Hibari!" He said with his cheerful smile. The cloud guardian didn't acknowledge it, but simply walked past them. He didn't care for the reason the small animal protected the hat, but he could respect a man who was able to. Ever since the bloody beating they gave eachother. Hibari smirked remembering their fight. He walked a way and continued his patrol. He gave them a warning look, they were crowding and he didn't like it.

They all flinched, except Tsuna. He only had his toothy grin. Hibari was a good friend, no matter how many times he almost killed them. Hibari helped him find his pride after all. His nakama, and Hibari was one of them. Tsuna swore he saw Hibari tilt his head, returning the gesture of camaraderie.

Boss and his family went back to class. The bell rang a few minutes after he recovered his hat. Students who had signed up for the school festival were given time to train!

Boss and Chrome were standing around the schools track field. He had a rope around his hand, but was hesitating to tie their feet together. Chrome was shaking. He smiled at his shyest friend. "Don't worry Chrome... if you don't want to practice in front of everyone you don't have too..." He told her, also weary of training in front of his family. They had only come to cheer them on, but they were making it difficult for the both of them. Ryohei was making a scene cheering with fans in his hand waving them side to side. Yamamoto was giving advice, but it made no sense to either of them. Gokudera had his glasses on reading from a book, explaining the fundamentals of running. Running?!

Kyoko was the simplest one. Only giving occasional words of encouragement.

"Give it your best ok guys!" She cheered with her happy smile. Boss looked at her and gave her the same smile back. He then turned to Chrome, he smiled at her too.

"She is right Chrome, but we can try our best in a different way." He happily said to her. She looked confused and was still squirming cause of all the attention. "Let's find a quite place to practice after school, ok?" He offered. He appreciated his friends morale, but Chrome still wasn't accustomed to their over zealous quirks.

Boss sounded like he was sent from heaven. An escape from all the eyes, and still able to practice for the event. She timidly nodded. "Y-Yes Boss! Please!" She pleaded. He blushed at her adorable whine.

After school, they were walking together. "Um, how about Kokuyo Land?" Boss offered, it was kinda far, but he could fly them. Chrome shook her head stubbornly.

"Ken and M.M. will make fun of me." She pouted with her lips out. Boss had noticed how casual she talked to him. Her attitude was always reserved in front of everyone, but when they were alone, she seemed more talkative and expressive. She didn't hide her emotions in front of her Boss. He smiled enjoying this side of her the most. She was actually pretty cheerful and adorable.

He laughed at her pout and she blushed. "Yea they sound like they would. Um... how about at my house. We can finish up our homework in my room after we practice." He offered her something else. She paused. She remebered when they threw her a welcoming party there. She smiled at the offer and nodded. He grinned back.

"Are you ok Boss?" Chrome asked after he tripped during their practice session. They were in the back yard of his house, alone. Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta had left to the park with Bianchi. Reborn was out on a mission, calming he had to visit a school. Mama was in the kitchen, humming happily to herself as she cooked.

They were practicing by wrapping their arms around eachothers waist. They both had red faces and could only focus on how close they were holding eachother. But Boss preferred being embarrassed and holding her intimately, instead of tying a rope to her, and having her crash down because of him. He gritted his teeth though. 'Her waist is so tiny and she fits perfectly around my arm!' He dusted himself off, while he stood.

"I-I'm fine, thanks..." He sighed. 'I keep falling, she probably thinks I'm so lame... ' He was frustrated at how much he was letting Chrome down. She looked like she really wanted to win, but he was so clumsy that they were going to lose. He was mentally beating himself up, that he didn't realize Chrome was staring with concern. She innocently lifted her right hand up to his cheek and wiped off some dirt. She then held his head with both her hands and searched for any dirt or cuts.

Boss had wide eyes of shock and confusion. She seemed to be focused on making sure he was fine. 'Chrome...' He could only stare at her eye scanning his face. Their eyes met when she finished her search. She didn't realize how she was acting, worried for her only friend.

Boss had fallen constantly and seemed to be frustrated. She didn't want him to be upset and figured he was injured. She sighed in relief when she found no harm on her Boss. She then titled her head to the side while still holding his head in her hands. "Boss, is something wrong?" She asked with confusion. Boss was flustered and had wide eyes. His hat was hanging around his neck so she could see his hair swirling around.

"Um yea, why are you still holding my face?" He asked, but lost his blush. She replied but didn't answere his question.

"Boss, why are you frustrated? " She asked, still confused. He sighed. Chrome always saw through him. He placed his hat back on after he scratched his head thinking. She let go of him when he began to answer her question.

"Chrome I don't want us to lose, but I keep tripping, no matter how hard we train." He slowly poured out, but she kept staring at him until she did something, that caught him off guard.

Chrome scolded him. "Boss it's only our first day of practice. We still have a week. We can practice everyday until then!" She happily said with encouragement. She had a whole week to spend with her Boss!

He stuttered, shocked at her optimism. "Your right Chrome we have a whole week to practice."

They decided to stop training for now and do their homework in Boss's room. They were both sitting on the floor with their papers on the table. Boss was sitting with his back facing the window and Chrome with her back facing Boss's bed.

Tsuna noticed the same book, she had on her desk a few days ago, next to her work, on the table. He didn't really think about it during their conversation when they fist became friends, but now it kept nagging at him. Why did Chrome always have it with her. He stared at it and mentally read the title of it. 'The supernatural world of reality...' under the main title there was a sub one. 'Exploits of the unknown...' He scrunched his face together. The book seemed scary, but interesting. He then thought about someone else who loved books. He smiled, while holding his strawhat. But then asked Chrome about her book.

"Hey Chrome, can I ask you something?" He innocently asked her. She peeked up from the paper she was working on with an adorable expression. She nodded her head before tilting it to the side, waiting for his question. He then thought about it before asking. "Um, I noticed you always have that book around, do you like it? Is it interesting?" He asked genuinely curios to find out more about his friend.

Chrome grew a major blush. No one ever really asked her before and she never really talked about it. She then glanced at her book. She placed one hand on it while answering timidly. "I-I do like it Boss... um, It's about the many mysterious of the world..." She mumbled shyly. She really liked the supernatural world, as she was an illusionist, but felt like other people found it boring. She didn't want to bore her Boss.

But then he asked more questions, interested with it. "Oh really like what?" He asked probing her for more answers. Chrome had a wide eye not believing he was asking her about her favorite topic. She was about to answer, and Boss noticed a little exciment in her eye. Then he noticed it in her voice as she spoke.

"Well this book has information about an island always covered by darkness. It says that there were undead creatures roaming around the island shrouded in darkness, but someone freed all the shadows trapped inside the monsters and the island was freed from the shadows!" She finished with a joy Boss never heard before. His heart skipped a beat at the way her face and voice were full of exciment. Her face was so bright.

He heard that story before, and lit up. "Really! Amazing! What else does that book talk about!" He was fascinated by her happy voice and shinning eye. He wanted her to keep talking about her passion. They began to go into a lengthy conversation about what the book was about. She told him about many of the strange phenomenon talked about in the book. He listened excited about all she had to say. Chrome had a blush trying to tell him more and more, but he was so focused on her with a smile, that she stuttered here and there. But she was happy inside the whole time they talked.

"And it also talks about the yeti. It's still undiscovered, but many have claimed to see the huge monster," Chrome spread her arms apart trying to signify how big it was, "during snowstorms!"

Tsuna found it adorable, the way she talked so animated about her favorite topic. She used many hand gestures and facial expressions, explaining everything and Tsuna found himself lost in her words and descriptions. It felt amazing having the quiet shy Chrome speak so happily to him.

When she finished explaining, he said, "Wow I think it would be scary running into something that big!" He said a little bit pale in fear. She giggled.

"But you're brave Boss." She spoke as a matter a fact. She knew he was clumsy and timid, but when times were dangerous, he was always there to protect everyone. "You saved me during the Simon crisis." She spoke truthfully at him with a smile. He blushed at her honest words, stating how brave he was, and hid it with his strawhat.

He mumbled a thanks, but Chrome kept staring at the strawhat. She wanted to know why it was so precious to him and why he chased after it all lunch. She twiddle her fingers asking her innocent question.

"Um Boss, why do you treasure your strawhat? You always have it with you and never let anything happen to it. I know it's important to you, but can I know why?" She asked with curiosity. She felt the air in the room fill with tension after she finished her question. She began to feel uneasy. Boss had stiffened under his hat. His eyes were shadowed and his posture was rigged.

He lifted his head and made eye contact with her. He had the most charismatic smile Chrome ever saw, but she didnt like it... That wasn't his smile. It was full of guilt.

"Oh, its nothing really, don't worry about it ok?" He spoke trying to be sincere, but she heard the lies and guilt in his voice. His voice and body language betrayed his own words. Chrome felt her heart bind in pain. There was no hope in him. He was complete defeated in the inside and she knew it.

Boss was lying to her... He never did before...

"Boss why are you lying to me..." She whispered more to herself. She was sad her only friend would lie to her. He gasped hearing her words. He tried to sound so honest but she saw through it. He looked down hiding his shame. He didn't want to lie to her, but this was a personal secret of his that he couldn't talk about.

"S-Sorry Chrome, but I just don't want to talk about it, ok?" He begged. They were both staring at eachother. His eyes were pleading with her to just let it go, but her eye was full of pain and sadness. She could see the guilt in his eyes and he could see the hurt in hers.

She didn't like it. She wanted Boss to be honest with her. He always was. Why couldn't he talk about this. She timidly nodded her head sadly at his request. His throat got buried with guilt at her reaction. He hated it. He wanted to be honest, but he just couldn't. He reached for her and cupped her cheek, just below her eyepatch.

She gasped with a blush and they both stared at eachother, this time only inches apart. "Chrome I hate lying to you, but please just let me keep this one secret. You can ask me anything else Chrome..." He whispered nearly kissing her as his lips moved with each word. She still had a teary eye as he spoke, but her blush grew noticing how they were close together, again. She hated that he wanted to keep this from her. Boss was her only friend she wanted him to trust her so badly... But his lips were distracting her. She gulped.

Boss was waiting for her response and was still leaning over the table with his left hand cupped under her eyepatch. He was patient with soft eyes, but grew shocked when Chrome gave him an ultimatum. "... Then kiss me, Boss..." She said with resolve, still held in his hand. She was staring at him with determination. She was blushing heavily after asking, but was stubborn and held eye contact with Boss waiting for him to decide.

He gulped. 'Either kiss Chrome or tell her...' Tsuna didn't know what to do. He couldn't just kiss his friend, but he couldn't tell her his most private secret. He had to chose one, he owed her that much. His eyes were shadowed as he made his choice. Chrome felt his soft grip on her tighten slightly, before she felt his breath on her lips. She couldn't believe his choice, but was anxious for it...

Both of them closed their eyes as they embraced eachother with a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright time for this chapter! The drama will start picking up after this chapter, its kinda short, but more emotional than the others, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Promise...

Boss held her rose tinted cheek firmly with his gentle calloused hand. He softly parted her lips with his. She slowly began to move her lips in rythem with her Boss. This was actually happening.

Her first kiss... And it was with Boss!

It was gentle and warm. He deepened the kiss leaning higher over her. Chrome placed her lonely hand on the one holding her cheek. His lips pressed against hers, both pair of lips, wet and warm. Swapping saliva, their lips slowly danced with eachother, swaying up and down. His grip on her cheek loosened and he pulled away from her lips, Chrome sucked on his bottom one before they broke the kiss.

He still had his eyes closed, and gently rested his forehead on hers. Her eyelid slowly lifted up, and she innocently peeked at Boss. He opened his lips to speak, but it came out as a slow, confused, whisper, "Chrome... I... but we are friends..." He said. She didn't know if he was talking her or himself.

"Boss..." Her breath came out in a pant. The tingling sensation of their kiss still lingering on her lips. He dared to open his eyes and gaze into her huge amethyst orb. Their was a shine in it, as it gazed warmly at him. His heart beat grew fast and his cheeks grew scarlet at her beauty.

She was still holding the hand cupped around her cheek, under her eyepatch. She rubbed it gently with her finger tips, and leaned her head against it, cuddling it.

"Your palm is so warm..." She smiled out in a whisper, enveloped by his body warmth. She ran her free hand over his shoulder and behind his neck, she soflty gripped the brown locks of hair under his strawhat, their noses pecked eachother when she deepend their embrace. "I always feel safe and happy when I'm with you, Boss..."

She closed her eye and let out a breath of comfort, being in a tender embrace with Boss. Her breath tickled his lips, and he caressed her other cheek with his free hand, rubbing his thumb along her pink shaded cheek, he closed his eyes. He shifted his face leaning his lips towards hers, he kissed her again with whispered lips.

She clutched harder at the locks of hair around her fingers. Boss was kissing her again, she was growing more red, her cheeks flustered at the kiss. This was more than she asked for from Boss. Why would he kiss her again?

But she wasn't going to reject his hot moist lips. She really liked the first time. He was kissing her slower this time, but with a more protective manner, holding both her cheeks softly. Their lips parting slowly and reuniting fast, not wanting to be away from eachother.

They slowed to a stop. Those quiet and beautiful words she whispered to Boss made his heart beat and lips act. 'Why do you make me feel like this... I feel so honest with you... And your naive nature... I want to protect it so much from the mafia world... You were thrusted into it faster than me... but it was never fair to you... Chrome I will keep my promise...' He gave a small smile to the confused but bliss induced Chrome. They slowly broke their confusing, but loving hug. Chrome was shy and nervous. She had her hands on her lap.

"B-Boss, um I only asked for one...?" She stuttered out with a guilty, but happy blush. She was timidly staring down, but he didn't speak until she dared to gaze up with her amethyst orb, she didn't look scared of his answer, only shy and curious. Her strawberry red cheeks visible after she raised her cute pineapple head.

"I promised you didn't I?" He let out with a warm smile, his cheeks still a hue of pink from his first kiss. She gazed at him with confusion, until he answered, reminding her of the last words he said when they became real friends. "I, Sawada D. Tsunayoshi, your Boss, will always be here for you... I will definitely keep my promise to you, Chrome." He kept his gentle smile, but his eyes were flicking with orange, a sign of his resolve.

Chrome gasped out and blushed. She clutched her fist tight, her heart was about to burst out of her chest. To promise such an act for her... 'Why Boss? Why can only you make me feel like I actually have an inside, and not just some hollow vessel?' She gulped at the way he was able to make her feel like her own person...

'I feel like I can be honest with you, Chrome...' He thought to himself. 'About my hat and dreams...'

Chrome was a blushing mess for the rest of the time they did their homework. The promise and kisses still fresh in her mind. Boss was... Boss? She needed answers but she couldn't to talk to him about it. Just looking at him, caused her stomach to flip, and cheeks to burn. Boss being the dense he was never seemed to notice the nervous wreck she was. Even being closer to her, sitting next to her, with his back also facing his bed.

He would lean close to her, checking how she got her answer, and asking for tips. His breath would hit her neck at times, and his strawhat would seemingly play with the spikes of her pineapple hair. It was driving her crazy!

He was gazing into her eye, from the side of her face, also at the Vongola Mist Earing. She was stuttering, trying to answer a question he asked. She was staring hard at the work sheet, avoiding his gaze, with a blush across her cheeks, that kept growing, the more he stared.

She didn't see the blush graze his cheeks, and soft eyes. She was so cute and innocent, like always. Chrome, his pillar and bridge to the daily life, he wishes, she could at least have... But he knew his family could never have that privilege. It was because of his bloodline and fate, that brought so many people into the mafia world. He would carry that burden, he has to, and accept the sin of being Vongola Decimo, he would protect all of them, and cast away his childish dream... But maybe one day, in the hopeless of the maifa world chained to him, their would be a glimmer of hope and he could follow it...

To become a mafia boss was never in his dreams, but fate is a cruel creature you can't fight.

He realized he was obligated and was going to accept his tittle. Staring into the eye of Chrome, and the peaceful day they had, he knew it was only temporary... But he was going to enjoy them with her, as long as he could. Before he accepted the cross that was already handed down to him by Vongola Primo, a man who probably fought for the same reasons he does, to protect his family.

Tsuna casted away his thoughts as Chrome answered his question. But he decided already. After the sports festival he would tell Reborn he was ready to become Vongola Decimo once and for all. He would carry the burden of the Vongola and do what he could to keep his friends, family and Chrome safe. He would do his best to keep her naive and precious nature.

"A-And that's how I found X, Boss." She stuttered out, she couldn't take his stare anymore and faced him after finishing her explanation. She didn't ask with her lips, but with her curious eye.

He blushed and quickly hid it with his strawhat, looking down at his hands and lap. He was lost in thought staring into her beautiful orb. She must of been uncomfortable the whole time. His blush grew even more realizing everything he promised himself, was for her...

"S-sorry Chrome!" He quickly stammered out, looking down, now the one who couldn't meet her gaze. "I got lost in thought, thinking about something, I wasn't trying to make you feel awkward."

Her blush began to settle away, she giggled at him. Boss was so sure of himself when he promised to be there with her, but then completely back to his timid side with a glance of her being uncomfortable. He always thought about her feelings first.

"Ne, what was it that you were thinking about, Boss?" She asked with a small smile, her beautiful eyelashes blinking curiously at him.

He almost chocked on his own spit at the question, and the way she asked it. 'She is too cute!' He recovered and rubbed the back of his hat, looking at her, a little bit unsure of his answer. It was hard to lie to her innocent curious eye, and cute face. "Ehehe, I was thinking about officially becoming the boss of the Vongola and train to become Decimo..." He answered, but grew a tint of pink, thinking how he made that choice for his family, but also to protect her, and her innocence.

Chrome's eye shifted from curiosity to slight disbelief. She leaned closer to him, rechecking for any injuries, did he bump his head? She didn't find any, so she asked, "But Boss, you always had reservations about being the leader of the mafia family?" She head her head tilted to the side.

He gasped out at her question. No one ever listened to his complaints of being the tenth Vongola Mafia boss. Reborn always ignored it, Gokudera took any opportunity he could to involve the mafia, and Yamamoto enjoyed having Tsuna as the leader of the role playing game he thought it all was. Chrome was actually listening to him during their many adventures, and how he kept denying his title. 'Chrome...' He gulped.

He scratched his cheek answering her question. "I have been denying it for a long time, but we are all already heavily involved, and if I don't accept it, I'm worried everyone I dragged into this will be targeted or suffer." He gritted his teeth and clentched his fist. "I won't let my family pay for my selfishness." He was speaking full of resolve to protect them, but she heard a trail of regret leave his voice.

She could hear how badly he didn't wish to accept his fate. Her eye was drawn to his strawhat, feeling it was connected to this. She wanted to tell him he didn't have to become a mafia boss and that everyone would be ok, but her voice was was silenced by the truth in his words. Boss couldn't escape the shackles of the mafia world...

Her heart dropped and her eye was becoming tearful. "Oh Boss..." She cried, tackling him into a hug, she wrapped her arms around his neck and strawhat. They fell. She was on top of him resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He was caught of guard, and laid on the floor for a sec, before hugging her back, he was blushing, but wasn't nervous. "Chrome..." He whipsered, confused at the whimpers he heard next to his ear.

"... It's not fair..." She cried silently to his ear. His eyes widened, before softening, he rubbed her back, soothing her.

'She is crying... for my sake...' He chocked back the sobs he felt coming. She was already tearful, he couldn't be. "I'm the one who should be worried for you, Chrome, not the other way around." He tried to comfort her, while whispering to her ear.

She shook her head and squeezed him tighter. "Your my only friend, Boss, its just like what you said, of course I'm going to be worried about you." She cried silently, but he felt a fear tears drip down his earlobe. He was willing to carry the weight of the Vongola. All for his family, because he was given no other option. How could she not be concerned and in distress for her Boss.

She felt the gasp leave his body before he relaxed. He placed his other hand on her hair running his hand through a few stands of her hair, prompting her to lift her head and gaze down into his calm but caring eyes.

Her eye was bloodshot and puffy, she was sniffling, but the way Boss was combing her hair was comforting. He gazed back at her while he told her, "As long as I have you, and our family is safe and together, I won't seek anything else in this world. I will accept my fate as Decimo." He worded it in a way that made her wonder what he truly seeked in this life, but for now she wouldn't question it. Boss was so calm and sure of his words. This side of Boss was the one that always kept her safe, and she was able to believe in him.

She nodded before whispering, "I want that too Boss..." She pushed her self up with her hands on his chest staring down at him with a tearful, but warm smile. He smiled back with the same emotions.

"Let's definitely win that three legged race, Chrome!" He cheered softly at her. Her eye was still puffy, but there was a shine in it.

She nodded with a smile, closing her beautiful purple eye. "Yes!" She cheered back. They both were going to give it their all and win that day!

 **Alright the next chapter will be the chapter before the sports festival, I think, I might get carried away and write more! And then the first half of the story will be done, because the second half will have more mafia related issues like Tsuna becoming the Vongola Boss, and some moments of violence. But the central theme is always goin to revolve around the relationship between Tsuna and Chrome. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and the story so far!**


End file.
